


Day 3 - First Kiss

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Picture, thousand words, you know the drill.
Relationships: Harkness/Lone Wanderer
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Day 3 - First Kiss

Harkness goes off-duty for the day and finds Jordan in their quiet corner of the flight deck as usual. Their sketchbook is open on their lap, pencil skittering across the page.

"Hey, Jordan. Drawing a sale at Potomac Attire?"

They chuckle softly. "No, I only draw real things."

He peers over their shoulder; today they're carefully rendering the ripples created downstream as the river detours around some rocks. It's not the first time, or the tenth, that Jordan's drawn the river, and Harkness remarks on it.

"I like having water in my pictures." Jordan pauses, head tilting to the side, before continuing hesitantly, "Maybe it's because I'm named after a Biblical river on the other side of the world. Well, that's what Dad said. I don't know if it's still there, if it was ever even real."

"Well, I dunno if I ever was, either." He laughs -- he's gotten to the point where he can joke about the whole synth thing, at least with Jordan.

But they only frown and turn a page. Harkness blinks several times before he believes that yes, that really is his own face (well, his new face) staring back at him. "Like I said, I only draw what's real."

Lana told him once that you can tell from a drawing how the artist feels about the subject, and at the time he thought it was bullshit. But looking at this portrait, he knows that the way Jordan looks at him hasn't just been his wishful thinking. Harkness kneels at their side, strokes their soft cheek, checks those kind dark eyes for one last confirmation, and goes in for the kiss.

He's careful and chaste until Jordan pulls back and carefully stows both pencil and sketchbook in their pack. Then they take Harkness's face in both their hands and kiss him back. This, too, is real.


End file.
